Mondo Burger
Mondo Burger is a fictional fast food resturaunt featured in the movie Good Burger. The resturaunt is owned by CEO/manager Kurt Bozwell, the main antagonist of the film. Appearance The front side of Mondo Burger which serves as a entrance has like a square shaped concreate roof that under it has colored lights at the top of the walkway that leads to the entrance doors of the building. The top of the building has large statues of a burger, fries, and a cup with a red straw which serves as a smoking chimney but however although most smoke comes from resturaunt stoves, It instead connects to an air vent that's above the hallway to the kitchen. The inside of the resturaunt has colorful tables and stool chairs it also has large props of Mondo Burger cups At the top of that is the counter where the neon Mondo Burger sign is right above. At the top counter is the cash registers where the employees exchange money with the customers whenever they order. Behind the counter is where the menu is at the top. On the right side is a door that has employees only on it that leads to the kitchen. The Inside of the kitchen has a center with electronic microwaves which warms up the burgers after they are churned, cooked and made. Behind that is a griller with a convetor belt as the burgers churn out after the grill makes them huge. On the left side is the metel shelves which has bag of tomatoes, trays and pans, that stand and lay against the wall. At the top of the shelf are cans of Traimpithol the illegal source for the big moody burgers. At the end of the shelf is the meat grinder which grinds the meat by stiring it serving as a source for the grill. Although the meat patties are made into a flat position the employees use plastic liquid pastures to inject them into the burgers to make them huge once they are churned out of the grill. On the right side are boxes filled with cans of Trampithol. Above the kitchen is a a platform in fron of a Mondo Burger neon sign for Kurt to stand on. History The begining of Mondo Burger Although Good Burger was stored at the same location for forty years. Mondo Burger was built as a new fast food chain that was a bigger building across the street from it serving as competition to the small time Good Burger. Kurt Bozwell was the owner and was guaranteeing that Mondo Burger would have Good Burger destroyed and put out of business. After Mondo Burger was built, Kurt and his two employees Griffen and Troy hired several teenage employers including Dexter Reed one of the flims protagonists. Dexter was trying to get a summer job in order to pay off the debts to his teacher Mr Wheat's car. In the Mondo Burger kitchen Dexter accidentally made a mess while trying to properly make a burger. Kurt was infuriated and tells Dexter that there is one thing that he can not stand and it is an "Incompetent, bubbly, slopping, fast food employee!!". Later Kurt delivers a speech giving the employees the life that they need to have revolved around Mondo Burger. After Dexter silently insults Kurt, Kurt over hears this and demands to know who was talking while he was talking. Griffin pointed at Dexter and says that he uttered something. Kurt approaches Dexter, openingly mocks him and says his quote "you mess with Kurt and you go into the grinder". When Dexter questions him on what his grinder is Kurt still thinking that he's being mocked fires Dexter and orders his security to throw him out. Grand Opening Later Kurt, Griffin, and Troy host the grand opening of Mondo Burger, first was a celebatory party to celebrate the opening and then Kurt introduces the crowd to the Mondo Burger resturaunt. When the neon lights from the sign causes the electrcity to shut down over at Good Burger, Kurt welcomes the gala customers to the resturaunt and siscor cuts the red line to alow the entrance for the customers. After seeing the Good Burger resturaunt dark. Troy says that it looks like Good Burger closed early tonight and Kurt adds that he's sure pretty soon Good Burger would have to close down for good. Following the popularity of Mondo Burger which is notorious as the main burger of Mondo Burger is called the "big moody burger". Good Burger raises its own popularity by producing its all new Ed sauce which was created famously by Ed. Kurt and his employees are outraged as to why Good Burger would have so many customers as they had. Kurt demands for them to find out what's in they're sauce. Griffin says he'll go and have some checked out. Coxing Ed Later Kurt tells Ed that he will pay him double his salary if he comes to work for him at Mondo Burger but with Dexter's help Ed turns down the offer. Kurt then decides to send one of his employees an atractive woman named Roxanne to seduce Ed into telling her the recipe for the sauce. After an date in which Ed was feeling surpised and flipped over Roxanne when she was about to kiss him. The injured Roxanne quits Mondo Burger. The Discovery Later Ed and Dexter sneak into Mondo Burger disguised as women to find out what is wrong with their burgers. It is revealed that a chemical acid called Traimpithol is injected into the burgers which makes them big and moody. The chemical is illiegal but Kurt doesn't care if the customers are innocent people. Dexter warns them that if the people find that he's putting illiegal stuff in their meat Kurt will find himself in jail. Kurt says that's why nobody outside this kitchen is gonna find out. Kurt then tries to force the sauce recipe out of Ed but fails to do so. To keep them from going to the cops Kurt Griffin and Troy admit Ed and Dexter to a mental asylum called Demented Hills run by their freind Wade. With Ed and Dexter out of the way, Kurt, Griffin, and Troy break into Good Burger after hours. When they put shark poision in the sauce to make the customers sick, Otis Ed and Dexter's co worker awakens and tries to stop them but the three adimit him to the asylum as well. The next day with help from some of the asylums patients that they befreind, Ed, Dexter and Otis escape from Demented Hills and return to Good Burger to save a customer from taking a bite from her poisionus burger. Kurt Confronts Ed and Dexter Ed and Dexter then return to Mondo Burger to get a can of Triampithol to give to the police. They sneak in through the building from the rooftop right through a smoking chimney that's disguised as a straw. Dexter sneaks into the kitchen and after taunting Griffin and Troy he squirts them with ketchup and mustard guns and flees forcing the other employees to give chase. Ed sneaks into the kitchen and tries a can of the Triampithol but accidentally knock over all the cans one of which opens and releases some of the substance into the meat grinder located at against the wall at the end of the kitchen. Ed tries to pick up the can but pours more of the substance into the beef, with an idea Ed pours another can into the grinder. He then leaves with an empty can in his hand. He reaches Dexter and the other employees who are lead by Kurt back on the rooftop. Ed tells Dexter he got the can but Dexter laments thinking Ed was going to the police station with the can. Griffin takes the empty can and throws Ed next to Dexter. Kurt then takes it and realises that the can is empty causing an immeditate uproar of laughter. Dexter questions Ed as to why he would steal an "empty can" but Ed tells Dexter that it wasn't empty when he found it. Ed then gives Dexter a hint about his idea causing Dexter to become confused. The Destuction of Mondo Burger Back in the kitchen the grill which produces the burgers to become bigger churns out the burgers which become much bigger (dued to the triampithol overdose) but the employees inside are unaware of it. Soon the huge burgers explode forcing the employees to flee the kitchen in terror. The grill then malfuctions causing the building to shake violently like an earthquake. The inside of the resturaunt then falls apart as giant props and and others topple over. The huge burgers continue to explode inside the kitchen (one in the microwave) as the building continues to shake. Back on the rooftop Kurt and the others soon learn of the kitchen's disaster and flee back inside the building while Ed and Dexter escape. The kitchen also shakes violently as pans and trays fall from the shelf and on the convetor belt that slides the burgers. Kurt, Griffin, and Troy enter as Kurt panics and yells that they have to stop the grill. Unfortunately a huge burger explodes infront of them and Troy yells that they should get out of here. As customers and other employees flee the building while it falls apart (Kurt, Griffin, and Troy among them) other props collapse and fall including the large neon Mondo Burger sign (above the counter) which falls and sparks to the ground. Three customers who are fleeing the building then shatter the entrance glass doors. Unfortunately, Mr Wheat is unaware of the danger as he arrives to have lunch at the resturaunt, he sees the shaking from the building that causes the huge statue burger to fall on his car, smashing it. The end of Mondo Burger as we know it When the police and fire department arrive along with an amblance that stretchers out an injured employee, Kurt is arrested by the cops while Troy and Griffin are questioned by other policeman. Ed and Dexter having hopped on the fire truck arrive back in front of the resturaunt and tell the police that Kurt was using the illegal food additive to make the burgers big and beefy. Kurt yells that they are lying but the cops revealed that they have found the remaning cans inside the resturaunt and take Kurt to jail. Thus with Mondo Burger destroyed, Ed and Dexter have saved Good Burger. Fliming Location The Mondo Burger building was filmed at the Samantha Courtyard shopping center, with extra details added to the facade for the film. It was located across the street from "Manny's el loco" a resturaunt where which served as the Good Burger resturant for the flim located at "437 Glendora Ave., West Covina, CA. Both buildings were filmed along S Glendora Avenue in West Covina, California. Category:Fictional Movie Places